


Sleep-Talker, Sweet-Talker

by peach_highlites



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_highlites/pseuds/peach_highlites
Summary: Seongwu is not too sure when liking Daniel turned into something as complicated as /liking/ Daniel, but in the quiet of the dorm room, Daniel calling his name out in his sleep might be just what Seongwu needs to stop him from running away from his feelings.





	Sleep-Talker, Sweet-Talker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my drafts for a year and I finally decided to do something with it. It's a bit of a throwback now I guess but here's to hoping you enjoy reading it anyway. <3

Recording ran much later than usual with dance practice and individual interviews. Not that anyone wanted to complain. More footage meant that there was a higher chance of getting more screen time. Everyone was beat. Seongwu and his team included. After the interviews, the Never team went back to the practice room to rehearse a few more times while the rest of the teams decided to call it a day.

“Just a couple more run-throughs, so it’s perfect for evaluation tomorrow. The producers will be there, including Hyuna-sunbaenim.” Jonghyun didn’t need to say anything else to convince them after that.

After practice, everyone was trying to get to the shower first. Daehwi and Jihoon spending precious minutes debating who got there first before Jihoon claimed Hyung Privileges. Jonghyun decided to take a nap before his turn. Seongwu wasn’t in the mood to wait and decided he’d go to another dorm room and ask if he could use their shower.

He was about to go into Show Time’s room when Jaehwan dashed ahead of him claiming he needed to take a shit. Doubtless, Jisung-hyung will have a few choice words for the smells coming from the toilet the next morning. He diverts to the Open Up dorm instead. He knocked softly and stuck his head through the door. He looked around the room and to check if anyone was awake. He spotted Daniel on the upper bunk on the far side of the room, fast asleep. Dongho, who was sleeping nearest the door, lifted his head, blinked at Seongwu and raised his eyebrows.

“Of course a bandit would be a light sleeper.” Seongwu thought to himself, chuckling before he motioned to the bathroom door and Dongho waved his assent and went back to sleep.

He went in to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. Hoping the water would wash away some of the weariness in his bones. And maybe wash away a few other things too. Like the mental image of Daniel dancing some of the sexier bits of Open Up from when he popped into their practice room earlier. He had worried about Daniel being penalized for his mistake, but it was comforting to see his friend doing so well in another team; too well, to be honest. Daniel doing body rolls made Seongwu wonder who was really being punished here.

So much for not thinking about it.

He’s not too sure when liking Daniel turned into _liking_ Daniel. They got along extremely well. It helped that they were into a lot of the same things and that Daniel went along with all of his jokes.

“Hyung, when I first met you I thought you were so cool and all chic and shit,”

“Ugh! Are you saying I’m not _cool_ now?”

“We’re in a closet hiding from Minhyun-hyung because you thought it would be funny to fill his skincare bottles with toothpaste.”

Daniel was a good friend, to everyone, not just to Seongwu. He cheered people up and on when they were feeling down. He wasn’t a bad teammate either. He worked hard and was always ready to help anyone who was falling behind. When practices got too tiring and everyone was getting on each other’s nerves Daniel and Seongwu would crack a few jokes, usually at their own expense, to lighten the mood.

Skinship quickly became a thing. Daniel liked hugs and putting his arm over Seongwu’s shoulders, but restrained himself when fans were around. Seongwu didn’t mind much and was never really surprised by it. Except that time Daniel wanted to hold his hand on broadcast. Though that was mostly because it was in front of the cameras. He never rejected any of it though. Always returning a hug, leaning in to a touch, and lacing fingers together.  

On the third day of recording, Seongwu thought he might have to sit by himself at dinner again since he didn’t have any label-mates with him. He did get invited to eat with the MMO boys when Daniel introduced himself on the first day, but he wasn’t sure if that meant he could sit with them again. He wondered for a while if he was going to have to go through all of this alone. He would have too if Daniel hadn’t moved up from B class to join him in A class. Daniel was smiling so brightly and knowingly at him after he received his grade. It was as though he knew, as though he was absolutely sure that he would succeed in maintaining his rank. They kept staring at each other until they were dismissed. Seongwu was about to go over and talk to him himself when Daniel engulfed him in a bear hug, “Congratulations, Seongwu-ssi!” Since then, they had pretty much been glued at the hip. They ended up in the same teams, the same dorms, the same table at mealtime, and on one occasion the same shower.

“If we don’t, I’m going to have to go after Hyunbin and you know how long he takes! Come on, Seongwu-hyung~”

On the subject of showers, Seongwu had just finished this one. Still tired, but his muscles were less tense. He quickly went through the rest of his regimen, including the company-mandated skincare routine. He turned off the light and opened the bathroom door quietly hoping not to disturb anyone when he heard a cracking noise he recognized to be Daniel’s teeth grinding. Soon followed by Daniel letting out a few unintelligible words.

Dongho raised his head again, turning to the source of the noise, and then to Seongwu who still stood at the bathroom door.

“Shut him up.” Dongho hissed at him

Seongwu put his hand on his chest, “Me?”

“Yeah, you. Payment for the shower.” Then he turned his back to him and covered his ears.

Sighing, he set his stuff down by the door and walked over to Daniel’s bunk and silently climbed up the stepladder. The younger boy was rolled onto his side near the outer edge of the bed. He was clutching his blanket that had been rolled up, his back to Seongwu, still muttering nonsense. He rolled over and the Seongwu could see that his friend’s brow was furrowed and he was whimpering. He’d had learned from rooming with Daniel a few times, that Daniel only did this when he was really stressed out. He couldn’t blame him. Daniel’s had a pretty rough few weeks and his leadership responsibilities were taking a toll on him. He sat on Daniel’s bed and reached over to run his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair.

“It’s okay Niel-ah, you’re okay. You’re doing fine.” He whispered as he leaned closer, soothing the younger. And just like all the other times he did this, Daniel’s whines slowly died down. His work done, he moved away and was about to leave again, when Daniel started speaking again,

“hyung…Seongwu…hyung”

This was the first time Seongwu ever understood anything Daniel said while he talked in his sleep. The boy had called out his name. He checked to see if Daniel had woken up, but no, he hadn’t. Seongwu leaned back in and tried to soothe him again. He put his hand on Daniel’s upper arm.

“I’m here. It’s okay.”

Then the boy rolled towards him, trapping his hand underneath and Seongwu along with it.

“Sun…Seongwu…” Daniel mumbled with a grimace.

Now Daniel was back to sleep-talking. He didn’t really know what to think about him calling out his name in his sleep. He tried to pry his hand away, but instead the sleeping boy rolled toward him again. Seongwu was pulled down onto the bed, face to face with Daniel. His hand was now free, but the rest of his arm was caught between Daniel and the mattress.

“Hyung…don’t…”

Seongwu sighed and tried to use his free hand to pat Daniel’s back. He looked at Daniel’s sleeping face and saw his expression change into something more peaceful. The black-haired boy contemplated pulling his arm out again. He could probably lift Daniel off him without waking him. Until he threw an arm and a leg on Seongwu.

“Kang Daniel, really,” He was trapped for good now. Seeing no way out, he decided to settle in a bit more and laid his head down on the pillow. He could just wake Daniel up. He really could, but did he want to? It was so wonderfully warm. Daniel’s breath ghosted over Seongwu’s skin and the weight on him was comforting rather than crushing. The dark-haired boy could smell the sweet girly peach scented body wash fangirls gifted him that he insisted on using. Daniel wriggled closer, pressing Seongwu’s face to his neck. After a moment of slight frozen panic at the proximity, he relaxed and decided he liked being this close, “Looks like I’m sleeping here tonight.”

Daniel completely stopped talking and had gone on to sleep more soundly. Soon after, Seongwu’s breathing slowed and he drifted off as well.

He blinked away sleep, minutes, hours later. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The arm underneath Daniel’s body had fallen asleep. The pins and needles had set in, which is what woke him up. The leg Daniel swung over his hip during the course of the night was still there and he was using Seongwu as a sort of human pillow. He started wiggling his arm hoping to free it, when Daniel blinked awake.

“Hyung?” Daniel said, voice thick with sleep and frowning with the effort trying to pry his eyes open

“Get off my arm. It hurts.” Seongwu tried to pry it out from underneath his friend.

He obliged and Seongwu stretched his arm over his head hoping the blood flow would normalize.  Daniel was watching him, a small smile on his lips and eyes getting heavy again. Not knowing what else to do, Seongwu made to get up.

“Where are you going?” Daniel said quietly as he lifted his head off the pillow and grabbed Seongwu.

“My bed?” whispering, he looked around to see if their talking had woken anyone up, but everyone else was still fast asleep.

“Come back.”

“I have to- what?”

“Come back. Sleep here.” Daniel pursed his lips and knotted his brow. What was that look for?

“Fine. My bed’s too far anyway.” He settled back in and then Daniel swung his leg over Seongwu’s again.

“Ya, Kang Daniel. Get your leg off me. Am I your wife?” His friend smiled, but made no move to change his position.

Instead Daniel cuddled closer, “Yeobo-yah~”

Seongwu playfully pushed him away “Yeesh,” Daniel giggled before both of them settled into a comfortable silence.

He thought before about how he felt about Daniel. About the warmth that filled his chest when he grinned at him, or gave him a reassuring touch. About what it would be like to kiss him. A voice in his head was telling him how easy it would be and how wonderful it would feel. Countless daydreams about what that love, their love would be like.

Though another voice had something else to say. Things could go wrong. Feelings may not be reciprocated. This was a public broadcast competition and complications will arise. As easily as his mind conjured images of them happy and in love, it created elaborate and tense visions of heartbreak. Seongwu, romantic as he was, would not call himself a completely practical person, but he was not blind to those concerns. So he toed the line, but never truly, unmistakably crossed it. He played, he hugged, he touched, he comforted, he snuck out with him, he picked him up at train stations, he talked to him for hours and hours, but he never ever went any further than that. And so far, neither had Daniel.

Daniel, whose eyes and hands sometimes lingered on him too long. Daniel, who would seek him out in a crowd just to stand next to him in between takes. Daniel, who cried and wanted to give up and quit after the first group assessment. Daniel, who came to Seongwu in angry, frustrated, tears. Disappointed in himself for making a mistake online. Daniel, who held Seongwu when his rank dropped and he told him about how scared he was of failing. Daniel, who saw the looks Seongwu gave him. Daniel, who leaned into his touch and stayed in his embrace. Daniel, who Seongwu was almost sure, knew exactly what he was thinking. Daniel: sweet, supportive, hard-working, kind, wonderful, Daniel. Daniel, who wanted Seongwu as much as Seongwu wanted him.

And so here they were, in Daniel’s bed. They laid on their sides, facing one another, silent save for their breathing. In the dark he traced the lines of his friend’s face with; his eyelashes, his mole, his nose, the dip above his lip, the corners of his mouth. All before noticing Daniel was smiling and doing the same.

“Hyung, I had a dream about you.”

“Hmm? What about me?”

“I don’t remember everything, but we were on a stage and you were holding my hand. Confetti was falling; I think we were at the finale or something. Anyway, you held my hand” Daniel slid his hand into Seongwu’s and started playing with it while he spoke, and Ong just let him, unsure of what to do,

“You were holding my hand then you looked straight at me and you were smiling. You looked…beautiful.” Daniel had shuffled closer and was looking him straight in the eye, “Then I kissed you.”

Seongwu stopped breathing. He couldn’t even blink. Daniel’s gaze was holding him in place. The bed suddenly seemed to warm and he was not sure if he wanted to bolt or if he could move at all. His eyes started darting about looking for something else to focus on.

“Hyung,” Daniel swept a hand on Seongwu’s cheek, thumb caressing the constellation on his face before settling on holding his jaw and making Seongwu look at him, “can I kiss you now? Can I kiss you for real?”

They were in a dorm room with Daniel’s teammates and if it weren’t for the shirt someone had flung over the camera in the room, they might have been in danger of being recorded. Seongwu took it all in. The proximity, the growing heat between them, the cool air on the back of his neck, Daniel’s fingers caressing his face and the other holding his hand, the way his eyes seemed to plead for Seongwu. And that’s what did it. He finally released the breath he was holding and inhaled.

Taking a deep breath before closing his eyes and closing the distance, “Yes. Yes, Daniel, you can.”

 

\---

 

It was quite late and all one hundred and one boys had completed their audition performances. The staff had set up a makeshift dining area in the studio with chairs and tables littered everywhere. Most people gravitated towards their labelmates or the people they had been seated near earlier during recording. Seongwu, having sat on the second place chair, only had Haknyeon and Moonbok near him, both of whom had found places at tables with other people.

Seongwu was just about to find a spot for himself when someone hit his arm lightly with a tray. It was the pink-haired boy from the group that covered Hardcarry. The sticker on his shirt under the denim jacket said “Kang Daniel B rank.”

Having realized what he had done, the Daniel bowed apologetically. He was carrying two trays, and Lee Woojin was trailing behind him carrying two drinks. “Sorry about that...um, Ong…”

“Ong Seongwu.” He provided, “Don’t worry about it. No harm done, Kang Daniel-sshi” He replied smiling and bowing slightly and made to leave.

“You were really great earlier,” Daniel said, stopping him from going anywhere, “during your evaluation. You dance really well and your freestyle was super cool!”

“Thank you. You and your team were really amazing too.”

Woojin excused himself and took the drinks to the table where the MMO boys were. One of the hyungs was motioning for their maknae to hurry up and join them, but Daniel shrugged him off and turned back to Seongwu.

“So anyway, where did you learn popping because-”

“Yah! Kang Daniel! Hurry up!”

The pink-haired boy in front of him made a face it his labelmates before blushing bright red and looking back at him. Seongwu laughed “Daniel-sshi, I think your friends are looking for you. Come look for me later so we can talk some more.”

Daniel, tried to block his way again, “Hey, wait. Are you sitting with anyone?”

“I was going to look for a table, actually.”

“Do you want to sit with me?” Daniel grinned sheepishly, “Us, I mean. My hyungs have a table over there and we have room.” His voice got soft and he was suddenly shyer than he originally seemed.

“Okay. I’d love to,” and Daniel smiles so brightly at him that Seongwu freezes for a second before following him to his table. He has to remind himself to keep the sudden spike in his heartbeat in check if Daniel ever smiles at him like that again. This was going to be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine the shit the other boys would give Daniel and Seongwu about waking up in that bed the next morning.


End file.
